Passing Through or is this Home
by HeavenLonely
Summary: Maddy really wants to join the Harry Potter World, but her best friend Anabel keeps reminding her how impossible it is. Will Maddy prove her friend wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"Tell me Maddy, why do you insist on doing these crazy things?" I asked playfully, knowing full well I wouldn't get a proper answer.

"because dear Annie, I will succeed one day." Her look was determined. Maddy had had this crazy idea of her one day being able to join the Harry Potter World. She was certain it was real and that she could be a part of it. I always laughed at her, but her certainty and resolve was to be admired.

"so, tell me Maddy, how is it that you will get to Harry's world. What _brilliant_ plan do you have this time?" my sarcasm wasn't missed by my friend, but she chose to ignore it instead opening her mouth to begin her lecture. I sighed and prepared myself.

"so basically, I read in the harry potter books that it's possible to travel through either time with a time turner or through space via portkey or alternatively apparition. If that's possible surely its possible for me to create a device to transport me through parallel planes and into the harry potter world. I'd just need something to tether me to that place. I was thinking maybe the actual book." She looked so happy, and hopeful. I didn't want to remind her that though her ideas were great they required magic and since well, we didn't have any magic as we were "muggles" it was quite impossible. I was just about to burst her bubble, when she started to talk again.

"I've already got the plans all written up, I just need help to build the device. I was hoping you wouldn't mind." I bit back a groan, this should be fun, hours wasted attempting something that was beyond impossible.

I looked at her about to make an excuse, but the look on her face made me stop and I just nodded my head.

I swear she squealed before launching herself at me.

My laughter could be heard for miles. My friend was just too easy to please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1:**

It had been two weeks now since Maddy came up with the idea to make the device to take us to the Harry Potter World.

All we had to show for it was over 20 "devices" that did absolutely nothing but look pretty. I was getting tired of this and knew I had to tell Maddy it had to end.

"Really Maddy, I don't think this will succeed. I mean I know this is very pretty sand, but that's it, pretty sand. I just don't think this will go anywhere." I mean sure she had done the research, but at the end of the day it was just sand, and sand did not have teleportal powers.

She gave me a look as if to say that it was my doubt that would cause it to fail, so yet again I just groaned (which seemed to be the norm now with Maddy) and nodded my head for us to continue.

"so, we have the Goldstone which is to help gain one's goals, you know we need that. I've also found the River Sand which is said to have the properties for moving on physically or mentally and I thought it was close enough for what we want. And lastly Jasper, apparently its used for astral travel, so at least if I can't be there physically I can be there in spirit, it would be good enough."

I was surprised I hadn't realised how much research she had done for this, and I could only imagine how she got all those different sands. I thought that since she had put so much work into this I had might as well humour her.

"Ok, tell me how will we combine these to make them work for what we require?" I was sure I had caught her now.

"we need a power source, or heat. If we can heat this sand up enough it will turn to glass, and then we shatter it. But we need to make it into that special glass where when it breaks it turns into a powder. Maybe if we use power, maybe an electrical current to shatter the glass the energy will cause the sand to react how we want. Then we must just be close enough that we get caught in the energy and ta da we are in Harry Potter heaven." She ended in an excited voice sure she had it all figured out this time. I thought to humour her, it was one of her better ideas.

"sure, but we need to find the power source. We will need a lot of it. Maybe we can go down to the garage and check for something. Or wait, your father works by the electrical plant, surely we can go there and figure something out." She was nodding her head along with me.

"Yes, they have that new machine, that one where you can stand inside a cage and the electrical currents bounce off the cage while you are inside. They use it to test the strength of the currents, I've been in it a few times, I will tell my father that I want to take you to try it. He will definitely agree."


End file.
